


dito ka lang

by wonderingwanderess



Series: O Kay Tagal Din Kitang Mamahalin [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, soft boyfriends
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Walang kapantay ang pag-ibig nating dalawa.Sa'n man dalhin ng hangin.Dito ka lang.Mahal huwag nang lumayo pa sa 'king piling.





	dito ka lang

**Author's Note:**

> this was a self-indulgent fic i wrote last year hanggang mag-tax season dahil sobrang pagod ko. naisip ko sana may naghihintay din sa akin kapag umuuwi ako alas-tres ng madaling araw sa bahay kaya i reconstructed this and tadah! ginawa kong kaisoo.
> 
> para sa mga taong pagod, mapa-trabaho o pag-aaral o pagod na sa kahit anong aspeto, sana mahanap niyo rin ang pahinga niyo~
> 
> Title is based on keiko necessario and luis cortez's song, dito ka lang.

“Gaano pa karaming lakad ang hindi mo mapupuntahan?” Iyon ang bumungad pagkabukas pa lamang ni Kyungsoo ng pintuan ng bahay. Nakaupo roon ang nobyong may inis na ekspresyon sa mukha.

“Pagod ako, Ni. Hindi ako nakapag-paalam sa boss ko kanina. Ang bigat ng trabaho.” Sumusuko na ang tinig ni Kyungsoo. Ni hindi siya makaiyak kanina sa opisina dahil hindi siya makaalis. Alam niyang importante ang dinner nila sana ngayong gabi sapagkat nandoon ang magulang ni Jongin.

Naroon ang parehong pamilya nila.

Gusto niyang humingi ng tawad dito dahil napakaraming mga espesyal na okasyon na ang hindi nasisipot ni Kyungsoo. Nasasaktan siya dahil alam niyang galit si Jongin sa kanya at hindi niya kaya sa tuwing ganito ang nangyayari sa kanilang dalawa.

“Trabaho, trabaho, palagi na lang trabaho ‘yang inaatupag mo. Maano bang magpaalam ka kahit kamo sandali lang. Importante ‘to, Kyungsoo. Pamilya natin usapan dito. Kung nakita mo lang ‘yung mukha ng magulang mo, Kyungsio. Palagi na lang ganito.”

Nanginginig ang hanging naipon sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo, hindi masagot ang nobyong labis-labis ang pag-aakusa sa kanya.

“Kapag kailangan mo ako, halos lahat ng meeting ko kulang na lang i-cancel ko palagi para lang tumakbo papunta sa’yo, gagawin ko, Soo. Masiyado bang malaki ‘yung hinihingi ko sa’yo? Oras mo lang naman ang kailangan ko.”

Doon na bumuhos ang bigat sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Kusang tumulo ang mga luha. Hindi naman niya ginusto ang ganitong bagay. Kailangan niyang magtrabaho dahil may pamilya siyang dapat buhayin.

At sa ganitong panahon niya pinaka-napapansin ang agwat nila ni Jongin na halos palaging hawak ang oras nito habang kulang na kulang pa kay Kyungsoo ang isang maghapon sa dami ng trabahong kailangang tapusin.

“Sana sinabihan mo ako, hindi ‘yong kung isantabi mo ako parang wala lang ako sa buhay mo. Gaano ba kahirap na maglaan ka ng kahit kaunting panahon para sa akin? Para sa amin?

Lason ang mga salitang iyon kaya hindi na napigil pa ni Kyungsoo ang damdaming sumasabog maging pati ang sakit na kumakalat sa puso niya.

“Una pa lang sinabi ko na sa’yo, Jongin. Hindi exciting ang buhay ko. Walang ka-kuwenta-kuwenta, taling-tali sa trabaho. Akala mo madali lang ‘to para sa akin? Na madismaya kayo dahil sa pagpapabaya ko? May karapatan kang magalit pero huwag mo namang ipamukha sa akin na hindi kita pinahahalagahan. Kasi doon ka nagkakamali, Ni. Maling-mali ka roon.”

Huminga si Kyungsoo, pinupuno ng hangin ang dibdib. Gustong isuka ang bigat ng nararamdaman. Ang pagkayamot at pagkadismaya sa sarili.

  
“Walang araw na hindi ko naisip na sana nasa tabi kita, na sana makauwi ako agad sa inyo nila mama at papaa. Pero sorry ito lang ako. Sorry ‘di ko na mauna ‘yung gusto ko. Ultimo sa sarili ko, wala na akong panahon pa. Paanong pagmamahal pa ba ang gusto mo?!”

Napapadyak si Kyungsoo sa tindi ng nadarama. Napahagulgol na siya sa palad at napahilamos sa mukha, ihinagis ang bag at kulang na lang ay mapaupo sa sahig.

Magkatabi sila ni Jongin ngnuit tila ang layo-layo nito sa kanya. Gustong-gusto niyang yakapin ito ngunit natatakot ang puso dahil alam niyang itataboy lang siya nito.

Kaya dinampot na ni Kyungsoo ang bag at saka kumapit na sa seradura ng pinto.

“Saan ka pupunta?”

Kumibit-balikat siya sa tanong ni Jongin, nanginginig ang mga kamay. Hindi alam ang isasagot dahil wala naman na siyang ibang pupuntahan. Dahil sa tuwing may bagyo sa damdamin niya ay tanging kay Jongin siya pumupunta ngunit ngayong siya ang dahilan ng ulan sa kanilang relasyon ay hindi niya alam kung saan pupulutin.

“Ewan ko, hindi ko alam. Baka sa kaibigan na lang, baka diyan na lang sa tabi. Magpapalipas ng init ng ulo ko. Alam kong galit ka sa akin pero hindi ko kakayanin kung tatanggihan mo ako.”

At nang madama niya ang bisig ni Jongin sa likuran niya ay doon na muling bumuhos ang mainit na luha sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo, humarap siya at ibinaon ang mukha sa dibdib ni Jongin. Hinigpitan ang kapit dito, ayaw niyang itaboy siya nito. Ayaw niyang maramdaman ang galit nito sa kanya.

Napuno ng hagulgol ang buong silid, bawat harok, bawat hugot ng hangin ay masakit sa dibdib ngunit naiibsan ang biga at pait.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Garalgal ang tinig ni Kyungsoo, nakabon ang ilong sa pamilyar na bangong pinanngungulilaan niya.

Iniangat ni Jongin ang mukha niya, pagod na pagod na si Kyungsoo sa buhay niya. Pagal ang katawan sa pagta-trabaho maging pati ang isip sa dami ng bagay na gumugulo. Minsan ay gusto lang niyang umuwi sa bahay at mamahinga.

_Gusto niyang umuwi kay Jongin at magpahinga._

“Please, huwag kang magalit sa akin. Alam kong ang dami kong nakakalimutan, alam kong ang dami kong pagkukulang sa inyo pero huwag mo akong susukuan. Sinusubukan ko namang unahin ang sarili ko pero hindi kami mayaman, Jongin. Kailangan ako ng pamilya ko.”

Tumingin si Jongin sa kanya, may lambing at lungkot sa mga mata nito.

“Galit ako pero mahal kita. Galit ako pero hindi kita hahayaang umalis sa bahay na ‘to na ‘di alam ang pupuntahan mo. Gusto kong sa akin ka lang uuwi, sa akin mo hahanapin kung saan mawawala ang pagkatakot mo. Sa akin lang. Huwag kang aalis dahil mag-aalala ako lalo sa ‘yo.”

  
Tumango si Kyungsoo at saka tinalon na ng yakap si Jongin. Umiiyak na naman, natatakot na naman ngunit napupuno ang puso sa kapanatagan at kapayapaan dahil hindi siya itinaboy papalayo ni Jongin.

“Masusundan pa ‘tong mga mami-miss kong mga lakad pero gagawin ko ang lahat. Mas mamahalin kita ng tama, Ni. Uunahin ko kayo hangga’t kaya ko dahil walang trabaho ang mas mahalaga ‘pag dating sa ‘yo.”

Umiling si Jongin, naupo sa sofa at saka humalik sa noo ni Kyungsoo. Pinahid ang nakakalat na luha sa mukha niya. Paniguradong mamumugto ang mga mata kinabukasan ngunit ang mahalaga ay maaayos na sila.

_Magiging okay na rin ang lahat._

“Basta uuwi ka sa akin ng ligtas at buo. Magsasabi ka kapag mahuhuli ka. Ayaw kong mamatay sa pag-aalala sa ‘yo. Basta umuwi ka sa akin, masaya na ako.”

“Sa ‘yo lang naman ako uuwi. Ikaw lang. Palagi. Mahal na mahal kita at salamat sa pag-intindi mo sa akin.”

Ngumiti lang si Jongin. At itinago ni Kyungsoo ang mukha sa leeg ng kasintahan. Nilanghap ang pamilyar na amoy ng tahanang matagal nang nawaglit sa kanya. “Magagalit ako, maiinis, mag-aaway tayo pero mahal pa rin kita. Hindi magbabago ‘yon. Patawarin mo ako kung nasaktan kita, at mahal din kita.”

Isang hinga.

Isang patlang.

Kapayapaan.

Kaginahawahan.

_“Mahal na mahal kita, Kyungsoo. Sobra-sobra. Hinding-hindi ako magsasawa.”_


End file.
